Simplify the following expression: ${4z+3-1+z}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4z + z} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {5z} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5z} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $5z+2$